darkness
by mylifeluck
Summary: when two kingdoms are at war what will become of the prices? will they all make it out alive or better yet on the same side ? and whats this a secret what could it be read to find out
1. the beginning

Long ago there was a kingdom with two princes, one wanted happiness for all while the other wanted to cause trouble and break rules. One-day war broke between the two sons and the citizens each choose their sides.

The kingdom was divided into two, one side was the light that had laughter and happiness while the other was the darkness that had trouble.

The kingdoms fought one another for power over all the land in the end neither could win, so the two kingdoms continue to be enemies to this day ….

One day the kingdom of light king and queen had four young sons to soon rule the kingdom. But unfortunately the queen past after her children were born.

The eldest son had dark blue eyes he was Leonardo.

The second oldest had beautiful green eyes he was Raphael.

The middle child had soft brown eyes he was Donatello.

The youngest had light blue eyes he was michelango.

The king was left to raise their children on his own, including an entire kingdom. The king took care of them as they grew older and saw nothing will break the bond these the brothers had with each other.

If only how wrong, he was …

 _10 years later …_

The royal children had been playing hide and seek when they heard the lunch bell.

"come get your lunch boys' said April the family maid carrying a tray full of food. She had been a servant most of her life but in this home they treated her right and with respect.

"what it's too early' said Raphael trying to run after Leo in the kitchen. The kitchen was huge it all sorts of cooking supplies and items.

The four brothers ran out of the kitchen like energetic puppy's. First was Mikey with his blond hair and shiny baby blue eyes. Next was Leo and his shiny black hair and dark blue eyes. Next was raphe and his spikey red hair and emerald eyes. Last but not least was Donnie with his light brown hair and bright brown eyes.

While the family eat their lunch someone was planning outside the kingdom, something that will change their life forever.

"how dare they enjoy a family meal after everything they have done HOW DARE THEY" the man was none other than oruko Saki himself, he was always anger at the royal family for taking away his beloved daughter karia.

 _FLASHBACK_

"you will fight for this nation will be hours one day karia" he said

"yes father I will make this nation proud" she got up and fought with the greatest of their strength, but still ending up losing her life one battlefield.

He as sitting in his thrown news when the news arrived

"WHO WHO COULDIVE BEATEN HER WHO" he screamed and his henchman, one of them found courage and said something that made the king blood boil

'' the king sir" he said

 _END OF FALSHBLACK_

From then on the king has been working on a plan to make the kingdom fall and all of his citizen and tonight it starts

Once everyone was asleep he snuck in with no one noticing not even the king himself notice, as soon as he got in the princes bedroom he was greeted by four sleeping ten old sleeping together. He vows to get his revenge and he will and took one of the princes and took him to his land.

When the king woke up the next day to his son room he was his son missing and sent search parties while the boys stayed in their room

"he probably just went to the library of something" said ralph holding back his anger with all his might. Out of all of them him and ralph were the closest while Mikey and Leo were close and he would do anything to get him back.

"he would've been back by now ralph "said Leo with his voice filled with worry

"nah he will be back raphie don't worry "said Mikey with his usually happy voice in the morning

"don't call me " said Ralph smacking Mikey head a little

"OW"

The kings guard searched everywhere the prince went and never found him. Soon the king sent a search part every day that past while his soon was missing.

In the darkness the only thing you could hear through the castle was...

"AHHHH STOP p-please" he whispered as he fell unconcise.


	2. pain

When Donnie woke up he had chains around his ankles and wrist holding him the will. He was scared more like terrified. He had no idea where he was all he knows he was in a cell somewhere when suddenly the light came on and he saw the darkness king himself.

His eyes widened and he look for anything to get out anything.

"stand up" Saki spat while grabbing the boys chin so he could look him in the eyes.

"those eyes so dark and evil" Donnie thought while struggling to get free. He kicked and kicked till he couldn't fight anymore. Sure he was general peaceful person and didn't act like his hothead brother ralph but this was definitely the right moment to.

"what do you want from me" he said in barely a whisper. He bit his lip when kicked him in the stomach sending him towards the wall "augh"

"you will show me respect by calling me master boy" he then drags him out of the cell into a room with a clear white table on it with torture tools on the side with a bunch of men inside

Donnie's eyes widen when he saw what was in front of him but before he could say anything they were pushing him on the table strapping him down and spreading his legs

Soon he was completely naked on the table with everyone around him and he screamed as loud as he can anything to get him out of here

"don't have too much fun boys " said Saki leaving everyone in the room as soon as he closed the door he heard agony scream and he grinned and laughing going down the hallway

Back inside the room the men surround Donnie and one greeted himself

"hello I will be your punisher today so try not to scream to much alright" he said with a sadistic smile that made Donnie shiver

He grabbed a knife and slowly cut arm from top to bottom. Not enough to kill but enough to make him scream oh yes. Some other man in the room walked up and said

"I hope you like it rough cause I do" before jamming a finger inside Donnie. Which caused him to scream from the pain he never felt before. In and out he repeats the process until he suddenly stops and he licks over his skin causing him to shiver but not from delight. His punisher suddenly stops using the knife and grabbed his "thing" which caused him to squirm to get away

"please s-stop" he begged, cried anything to make him stop

"no can do we enjoy this line of work" one said in the back . they all gather around him and start to punch him kick him in his "thing" before he starts to have cry out in pain. One decides to grab his arm and twist it which caused him to scream and bit his lip hard from trying not cry

They did this for the rest of the day until Saki walked back in proud of the work he had done

There was the child strap to a table naked crying with giant wide eyes looking at the sealing his "thing" to black and blue from all the attacks, he has his right arm twisted at a bad angel . not feeling proud enough, he walked up to take the wipe and started whipping him on his chest arms anywhere there was skin

"AHHHHA STOP p-please" he begged until he fell unconcise from the pain

Saki smiled before removing the straps and putting the child back into his cell with only his pants on. The whip marks are all over his body and its bleeding slowly" get a doctor I can't have him dying on me yet" growled Saki

Donnie subconsciously curled into a ball shaking from the pain. He slept for most of the night until he heard his cell open

There in front of him was Saki "from now own you obey me and forget your past life understand" he spat right on his face

Donnie didn't care but he wasn't about to disgrace his family" NO" he growled and suddenly was kicked into the wall and a knife at his throat.

"understand brat or I will kill you "

"y-yes" he saw suddenly on his knee. He was bowing before him the enemy "what have I done? "kept ringing in his mind

"you will call me master from now on understand"

He nodded "yes m-master" he didn't give up he kept telling himself he was just stalling for when his family did rescue him. eventually they will right?

Meanwhile at the kingdom

"sorry sir but we can only assume he was kidnapped" one of his guards said after searching for two days

"where are you Donatello" unknown to him that his son was bowing at his enemy and getting tortured

"I am sure will find him father" said Leo" and when we do the person who took him will pay" ralph said suddenly

"well find him right dad" asked Mikey with tears in his eyes" I am not sure yet but I know vengeance is not the answer understand Raphael" he spoke in his parent voice not his ruling voice.

"Yeah yeah but will find him no matter what"

" yes we will"


	3. broken

1 week has passed since the kidnapping and every day is worst. Every morning he would have training until he could barely stand, then eat breakfast next be sent to the torture room …

Inside the room you could see blood everywhere, on the floor there was tools thankfully they only used the whip on a daily base, then they leave him in a cell tell the next day starts day.

Inside the throne room sat Saki and his minions and Donnie with a chain only around his neck

"you should've be begging to be dead by now "growled Saki "why aren't you "

"I know my family will eventually come" Donnie thought and said " I won't break no matter what"

"oh really? take him to the room NOW" he shouted, when they put Donnie it was different this time you could tell because everyone around him was naked and he only had his pants on with whiplashes over his arm, stomach, back

"w-what a-are you d-doing" he barely said in a whisper and shivered hen his pants were removed suddenly, then one came up to him and di something that would break anyone and said

"were going to have some fun finally right boys?" "YUP" said everyone, he then took his 'thing' and starting rubbing it at his entrance, Donnie whimpered at the touch

"aww don't you like it "

"n-no please s-stop please" suddenly the man put his thing inside him without warning and he screamed at the painful touch in and out in and out it went like that for a couple minutes until he came" that's better "he growled

and then another man came up "I'll be gentler I promise "he said with such a sad smile then ran out to come back with some lube and put come on his "thing "and entered slowly.

Donnie had tears streaming down his face his eyes widen and whispering over and over again" please stop" when the man final came he was thankful he was gentle but the others weren't so gentle, it went on till the next morning as he counted this was the 34 person to do this to him

By then he wasn't screaming anymore he was silent dried up tears and cum spread all over his body even some of his clothes on the floor

Suddenly Saki entered and the sight before made him smile." Do you beg now boy"?

"n-Nahhhhhhhh" he felt Saki hovering over him with his foot on the boys "thing' stepping on it rather hardly

"how about now child "he said pressing on it harder. Donnie bit his lip hard he drew blood and after a minute of this he couldn't take it anymore

"y-yes m-master please don't kill me" he said shutting his eyes tight, that was it after that happen today he finally broke he begged the enemy

Saki smiled and removed his foot "good because from now on you will do what I say no matter what understand" he started removing the straps and took him to his cell and put his chains back on him" I think I'll send your king a nice little present" bringing out his knife

Meanwhile at the kingdom everything was quiet not even Mikey wanted to believe what happen. this morning they gave up the search party after looking all over the land. They were all in the dining hall eating when

"why are we giving up he could still be out there" ralph whispered shutting his eyes

"there is nothing we could do right now Raphael when we can do something we will" said the king

Suddenly guards came rushing in with a box shaking in their boots

'what is the meaning of this' he asked when one of them came and gave him the box. He opened it slowly and inside shocked him so much he ran to the bathroom crying dropping the box

"what's in the box" aske Leo as he walked up and when he saw what was inside he got tears soon the rest of the princes followed and inside was a piece of ear with a paper reading

I won't give him back unharmed but you see him eventually

Leo dropped the box and had his hands to his mouth, ralph eyes widen at the sight and ran to the wall and started punching it, Mikey just starting crying into Leo shoulder

When there did return he declared to find this person and make sure that he saw him

When they did who delivered he was order to the castle his name was spike a 15-year-old kid when he did arrive at the castle he saw Raphael looking at him and they walked up to each other and did a hand shake Raphael was the first to speak

"what are you doing here'

"I was the one your father wanted to see'

"you" he growled" what happen to my brother" suddenly the brothers and guards were holding back ralph from attacking spike the king walked up and asked

"who told you to send the box' calmly even thought he was furious

"why would I tell you" he growled

"then will you tell me" shouted ralph everyone looked back at him and what happen broke the kings heart

Ralph was looking at the ground "please spike tell me where he is or something, I love him more than anything and I just want to see him safe so p-please tell me where" he looked up and tears were streaming down his face everyone was shocked to see him like this

Spike and him were friends they still are but never once did he see Ralph cry so this told him he did care more then he let on and that is what told him he should tell what happen "fine when I was walking the d-dark king came to me " there was a gasp from everyone never once did they suspect the dark king was somehow in this" he told me to give it to the king and said if I got caught to say he had a message for the king" he looked up and everyone was eyes wide at what they just heard only Mikey found his voice

"what did the message say" he growled " the message said d-donatello is his pet and no longer innocent"


	4. promise

"what did the message say" he growled "the message said d-donatello is his pet and no longer innocent"

Everyone their eyes grew wide with the last word the guards looked at the king, his head was down each prince reacted different. Leo had fist at his side shaking, ralph was on his knees tears on his face, Mikey who was the youngest didn't understand the last part but he understands the pet part he was looking at the ground not moving. Then the king finally spoke

"the dark king has my son" his heart breaking at what could be happening to Donatello right at that moment

"yes he has your son but you could still get him out'

"yah lets go get Donnie" chimed in mikey everyone was now thinking the same thing

"but we don't even know where he is right" leo argued sure he wanted to get Donnie but they still needed a plan

"don't matter fearless were looking for him" argued ralph now looking up from the ground, him and Donnie were always close they go to hell and back for each other even now. They were always together helping each other joking with each other they were inspirable they still are

"I am not saying were not we just need a plan"

"ok here's a plan we go rescue him and go home alright"

"that's not a plan ralph and you know it'

"WHAT CANT'T LEAVE HIM WITH THAT MONSTER WHO KNOWS WHAT HE BE HAPPINNING TO HIM NOW"

"WE NEED A PLAN OR ALL OF US WILL BE CAPTURED"

"BUT I NEED TO KEEP MY PROMISE"

"STOP" they both looked over at mikey who had tears in his eyes" how could you two argue when donnie is somewhere out there"

They both put their heads down in shame thought Leo kept thinking about what ralph just said what promise

"mikey right" chimed their father" we need a plan yes but quickly understand and no more arguing"

"yes father" they said at the same time

"let's go inside and discuss this alright" he was walking into the throne room with his sons only

They discussed the plan for the rest of the day and tomorrow they will rescue him no matter what

Back at the darkness castle donnie was in his cell when Saki came and put a collar around his neck not allowing him to leave the castle

"from now own you are my pet understand" he smirked when he saw his pet kneeling before him without asking maybe this well be easier than he thought

"yes" even though he said yes he kept thinking of a promise he made to someone special

"yes what child"

"yes m-master"

He left donnie in the cell by himself thinking of his promise

 _Flashback_

Two princes were under a tree sleeping when one woke up and shake the other to wake up

"ugh what is it donnie-boy"

"can you promise me something"

"sure"

"no matter what happens we always have each other right and won't give up on each other?"

"of course I promise "they both agreed and donnie kissed his check and fell back asleep

The other prince was shocked he got kissed but still enjoyed it and fell back asleep getting closer to Donnie

FLASHBACK ENDS

He still remembers it like it was yesterday he knew he would still keep his promise no matter what they kept it up to this day. It was his favorite memory ad he would never forget it

That night he fell asleep with a smile

He knew that he would keep his promise

He just wondered for how long will he be here

He knows ralph will get him

And protect him

After all

That's their promise

To each other

Back at the kingdom ralph was the only one not asleep, better yet he couldn't sleep knowing his Donnie-boy was with that monster he looked outside to see the moon

"well get you back and I'll keep my promise" he whispered trying to fall asleep

The next day everyone woke up early today was the day they would get Donnie back no matter what

Back at Donnie cell he woke up to see Saki standing in front of him

"wake up brat" donnie got up to look around and he notice his master taking him somewhere WAIT did he just say master was his first thought

"where are we going m-master"

"we are going to train you'

"why" barely in a whisper but saki still heard him

"because I want to see if you could be trained to kill' as soon as he said that donnie stopped waling

"why do you want me to kill"

"you will be doing it soon so I want you prepared understand"

"yes' they soon arrived in a room with nothing inside expect one man

"I want you to try and kill that man" he said with a sadistic smile

"how" he didn't want to of course not but he didn't have a choice right now

He handed donnie a knife and pointed at the man and whispered in his ear "just kill him"

"no" he growled gripping the knife

The man in the room wore all black and said "what to chicken to kill"

Donnie remained silent but still listening to the man rant

"are you to weak to kill, how bout we get your lovely brothers to do it then" that got donnie to look up

"don't talk about them" he whispered gripping the knife

Saki observe at how he reacted to his brother and wondered why but the man continues without knowing the danger he really was in

"how about your precious baby brother or your oldest, or better yet the little red- "

He never got to finish that sentence when suddenly Donnie was driving the knife in the man stomach eyes cold as ever with no remorse the man's eyes widen before rolling into the back of his head

When Donnie finally release what he did he took out the knife that had blood dripping off it and whispered" don't talk about them" dropping on his knees and covering his face in guilt "how could I just kill him" he thought over and over again

Saki observed the whole thing and To say he was impressed was an understatement, this child just manage to kill a man in less than a second with no remorse, this got him thinking to what the man said before he was killed "how about your precious baby brother or your oldest, or better yet the little red-"that's it he killed him before he said the red heads name he must have a stronger connection with that one

"well done Donatello " he said clapping slowly walking up to the child who had a blank look on his face

"what have I done" he whispered to no one in particular starting to get up

"you killed a man I am very proud come along pet" grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room with the dead body in the middle, Donnie just followed with a blank face into the kitchen when he asked

"how can you be proud of me?"

"because you did as I asked" he said grinning at the fact he found something that caused him anger

Donnie's thoughts were clouded at what he just heard, did he just obey him like a pet "did I just obeyed him like a master" he thought while looking up

"since you did so well I'll reward you" Donnie's ear perked up at that, he just killed someone and he gets a reward?

"what kind of reward" he asked carefully wanting to know

"I'll allow you to write a letter to your family and send someone to deliver alright" giving Donnie a cookie from the kitchen

"yes master and t-thank you" he said taking the cookie and eating it with a smile how could he not be, he final gets to somewhat talk to his family even though he is still upset over what happen

" got to the cell and there will be paper waiting for you there and I'll send someone to deliver it right away"

"alright" he says walking into his cell, and starts working on his letter. When he was done Saki took the letter and send it through someone

Back at the kingdom they were getting ready when suddenly spike was running to them with something in his hand and said" wait read this' handing the letter to the king

When the king open it he was surprised to see 2 letter with the name Donnie on it, he opened the first one and read it out loud for everyone to hear and said

" hi guys it's me Donnie and I want to let you know I'm safe for now and been thought some awful things but I want to let ralph know something so please give him the other letter" everyone was looking at ralph when his name was said and the letter was given to him to read when he was finished reading he had a tear down his face and held it close

Everyone wondered what it said but someone spoke up and asked

"what did it say ralph" asked Leo in his commander voice walking over to him

"its mines and his business fearless not yours" he whispered while whipping off his tears

"what did it say"

"nothing" trying desperately not to break into tears again

"obliviously something if it made you cry"

"SHUT UP"

"Raphael" said his father in a kind voice "please tell me what it said

Raphael just shook his head it wasn't their business it was his and donnie only

"please son just tell me" ralph knew they were going to keep trying no matter what so he just nodded

Raphael cleared his throat to read even though he didn't want to and said" I know you tried to keep you p-promise and nothing could stop this from happening but I want to let you know no matter what happens I won't die alright raphie and look inside my room in the 2 drawer you'll find something special alright promise l-love you Donnie-boy" he silently cried to himself and fell on his knees

Everyone had a sad smile after he said that only one through went their mind what promise until Mikey asked the question that went through everyone's mind

"what did you promise him"

"something important" he said and got up leaving to go to Donnie's room the rest wondering

When he got their he went into the drawer and inside there was a red rock on a necklaces, he puts it on with a smile and put in inside his shirt going back outside to continue with the mission

"let's go get him back "he said with a determine look, they all nod it takes at least 2 days to go by horse so they have to leave now before anything else sets them back ralph only had one thought his head and that was the word love


	5. found

On the first say of their travel it was long traveling without someone walking up to them being the royal family and all, when night finally came none were asleep they were in a room all thinking the same thing what is donnie doing

Leo and Mikey were looking at the stars above them, the king was enjoying tea sitting down next to ralph who was trying to meditate when suddenly he shot up and scream

"DONNIE" they all looked over to see him hunched up trying to slow his breathing eyes shut tight

10 minutes earlier

Ralph was on mediating perfectly fine when he hits the arterial plain and there he sees a figure screaming

He runs only to see is donnie on the floor crying whispering "please stop please stop" when donnie finally sees him he jumps up and hug him crying into his chest

"shhh its okay I am here" sure he wasn't the greatest at confer but he still had to try

't-they did t-terrible things to m-me" now he's shaking. He takes his shoulder so he can look him into the eyes

"what did they do" he asked calmly even thought he was anger all over his body he eyes shoot to look at donnie at the next words he says

"I killed a man" he said with no emotion it scared him

Donnie just held tighter not wanting to let go , ralph kissed his forehead his two cheeks and whispered "its not your fault alright"

"okay but t-t-they did things to me horrible things"

"I am so sorry I should've protected you "

"it wasn't your fault okay" he started to rub his back gently in circles

"what did they do "he whispered fearing the worst

"they raped me "he said shutting his tears start to fall at the awful memory

"WHAT IAM GONNA KILL HIM " he screams holding onto him , how dare they do that to him he was only 10 for god dam sake 10

"but they aren't doing it anymore" I process the word he just said "they'

"they?' feeling my blood boil they fucking ganged raped him my little brother I was supposed to protect

"y-Yaaahhhhhhh" he suddenly screams and falls son is knees holding his stomach

" what's happening" seeing him go down on all fours as if he's about to throw up

'he's coming for me" he whispered back holding on tight and in at the last second whispered

"bye raphie" then he's pulled out of the arterial plain screaming "DONNIE"

NOW

They all see him hunched over breathing heavy eyes shut tight there were all worried of what he just saw but only his father found his voice

"calm yourself Raphael what did you see"

"Donnie" he whispered that left them all confused wasn't that supposed to be a good thing seeing their brother

"they did things to him horrible things, I AM GONNA KILL HIM LET ME GO" he shouts as everyone try to hold him back

They continue this for a hour until he finally falls on his bed crying

"what did they do to Donnie" Mikey finally asked after 5 minutes of silence

"t-t-they made h-him kill a man" they all gasp could their quiet careful brother do that Leo was the one to talk next

"he knows its not his fault right?"

He slowly node "but that's not all they d-did to him"

"what else did they do"

He can only shake his head

"please tell us my son"

"there t-torturing h-him " as soon as he said that he could see each of their face he know it wasn't the whole truth but he doubted donnie wanted his family to know

Leo had his eyes widen hatred filled with them fist balled at his side, the king bows his head in shame at the thought of someone doing that to his gentlest son, Mikey had his hand to his mouth tears down his face after a minute or so everyone looked at ralph he looked like he hasn't sleep in days his fists are balled eye shut gritting his teeth in pure anger until he spoke

"I should've protective him and I didn't keep my promise" he whispered everyone look at him with confusion what is this promise donnie and ralph keep mentioning until his father spoke

"what did you promise him"

Silence

"my son please tell me what you promise him"

"it's mine and his business father not yours" he said rather harshly" what did you promise him"

Silence

The king grabbed his son chin to look him in the eyes and spoke

"what did you two promise "everyone was shocked to see what happen next ralph turned away and ran out until his legs wouldn't carry him anymore until he was tackled from behind by Mikey

"LET GO OF ME MIKEY"

"NO not until you spill" this continue until everyone else showed up to see ralph on his back Mikey on top of him bending his arm so he wouldn't move

"WHAT DID YOU TWO PROMISE"

"NOTHING"

"TELL US "

"NO"

"ENOUGH' they both looked over two Leo "Mikey get off of him now and ralph tell us NOW"

After a minute or so he nodded and mumbled something that no one else heard

"tell us my son please" when he was about to speak he heard laughing coming from the bushes and sees the dark king and DONNIE

"well done red head you almost made it out" they all looked to donnie to see what happen and their anger boils at the sight

He had a black collar around his neck and chain around his neck , ankle and wrist with no shirt revealing the whipping marks that are still healing and had long gash over his arm still bleeding his face is down with shame and when he does look up his eyes look gray with no brighter brown in them he was on his knees looking up and tears were going down his face were a hand print was , ralph growled knowing that more happen to him " what I said you will see him but not unharmed " he pulls the chain making him stand up

"what do you have to say pet" he spat in Donnie's face earning a menacing growl from his family and smiled

"did you tell them what they did or the promise raphie" he whispered hoping his family didn't know

"no I didn't donnie-boy" he nodded at everyone's including Saki confuse face

"what did you two promise my pet" he pulled the chain making him fall on his back and steeping on his "thing" earning a whimpered "you know red head I know donnie told you what happen and it would be a shame if his family knew wouldn't you agree" and suddenly he was kicked off donnie by none other than the king pushing him into a bush while there fighting he gives order

"Raphael take your brother and put him somewhere safe and Leonardo guard your brothers Mikey get water for him" they all node and start running ralph Takes donnie and just starts running right when he at the edge of the kingdom of dark donnie is shocked and screamed in agony (Leo is helping Mikey carry water when he heard the scream and starts running)

He didn't know what happen but ran back into the woods he knows where no one would find them not even their father, when both Mikey and Leo went to the place where they screamed they saw no one and couldn't find donnie or ralph there search everyone and don't find them

Back at the fight when the king was winning the dark king grinned and kicked him in the stomach grinning" your son begged for you cried "they continue fighting when suddenly they heard a agony scream and his grin widen suddenly the king throws down a smoke ball the king disappeared leaving the dark king there panting screaming in frustration

Ralph ran to a secret cave he only knew about the last time he came to the dark kingdom inside is a bed and some food with a hole in the sealing to let light in as soon as they get there he gently lays him down and covers up all his wounds and cleans them up

"you up donnie-boy" holding his hand he kissed his forehead and got him comfortable

"thank-k you r-raphie" he soons closes his eyes and rest

"no problem" he whispered getting up and sleeping next to donnie it was the first peace full sleep he had got these last past 4 days

When the king found his two sons he was worried if something happen to the other sons about an hour of searching they had to sleep but promise to keep looking in the morning

"were going to find them right" asked mikey

"I promise we will my child"

"good night donnie and ralph"

In the cave they both whispered

"good night Mikey and Leo"


	6. love

The next morning in the cave donnie woke up to the smell of eggs and bread he at first panicked until the memory of yesterday came into his head, he slowly got out of bed to see ralph cooking while waging his hipes, he couldn't help but blush

When ralph notices him awake with a blush he couldn't help but smirk and ask

"you like what you see" he receives a nod and walks up to sit in front of him and just stares

"what are you staring at raphie" he blushes more from the attention than anything else

"I am so sorry that they did that to you" he runs up and hugs him tight and donnie rubs his back slowly "its alright but you still kept your promise right'

"yeah I did but sti-mph" he was suddenly stopped when donnie was kissing him on the lips, his eyes widen then slowly he pulls him closer that their bodies are touching, slowly licking his mouth asking for entrance

Donnie slowly opens his mouth and moans of the feeling of ralph tongue licking everything, putting his arm around his neck panting a little he pulls him down now ralph is straddling him and making out with him then suddenly ralph stops confused he tilts his head to the side

"donnie I can't do this to you" he slowly gets off until suddenly was pulled down looking straight into those half grayish brown eyes staring at him

"why" he barely whispers rubbing their bodies a little moaning from the close contact

"because after you went through you still want to do it and second were brothers and you know it what will our father say" donnie remains quiet mumbling about something ralph being clueless says

"what are you mumbling about" curiously asking

"I know what are father would do isn't that why we kept it a secret and yes after everything I went through I want one happy memory please" he answered and gasped when ralph was suddenly starting rubbing his "thing" from the outside he couldn't help but moan from pleasure instead of fear

"ya sure" he asks so shyly he got his answer when don rapped his arm around his neck pulling him into another kiss that was all the answer he needed he slowly grabs donnie thigh and rubbing it

Mature contact

Don suddenly flipped them over so he can be straddling ralph breaking their kiss and whispered "c-can I take y-you please?' he blushes at the request and nods

Seeing the nod he brings his head to his neck while his hands roam his torso and starts licking his neck , he hears a gasp and smiles in satisfaction he starts biting that same place and hears a grunt mixed with a whimper

ralph whimpers realizing he found a apart of his neck that is very sensitive and wraps his hands around his waist bringing him closer that their cocks feel each other through the clothes and moans at the contact, don gasped at the content and bit harder receiving a full out moan

"your hard Donnie-boy" he starts rubbing his hips knowing neither of them will be able to hold out longer and gasped when his pants were suddenly removed revealing him hard with pre-cum also he couldn't help but think "since when is he in charge" and looks down go see don bring his head to face his cock he thought " he wouldn't do that right" and gasped at the feeling

Don opens his mouth and starts to lick his base going up and down he hears a gasp and it sent shivers down his spine, he takes it into his mouth licking the tip going up and down , ralph grabs the bed and the warm feeling and bit his lip not to let a moan out

He feels pressure building up and starts going faster knowing raphie wont fold out long , he feels hands on the back of his head bringing him closer and

"DON" he couldn't take it he cum inside don mouth feeling every drop get sucked out of him and looks down to see him with a blush trying to get every drop his eyes full of lust, need and a little pain and asks while panting "you ... oky?"

I sallow every bit of his warm seed and lung at him when he asks if I am okay bringing him into a heated kiss with the taste of his seed still in my mouth and break the kiss with a trail of salvia mixed with cum in the middle and nod "you taste delicious" I purred into his ear

I shiver at the feeling of his breath on my ear and slowly put my hands to where his pants are slowly pulled them down, when his pants where completely down he looked down and gulped there was it hard and ready he looks at me with an uncertain face I just nod bring him into a quick kiss

The moment I receive the nod and kiss I know I could and I got between ralph legs and rub some pre cum on my tip and leaning forward a little and gently as I could enter his heat and tightness I first him grunt slowly turning into a moan I say "y-you feel s-so tight0" I moan out

"more" I couldn't help but think I wrap my legs around him bringing him closer making him hit a special spot I whisper while panting "s-so...big..h-harder" as soon as he heard those words he started to sped up bringing me into a hot kiss

The moment I hear those words I make sure I hit that special spots bringing him into a kiss of salvia and tongue I moan at the feeling of his tongue when we break the kiss drool in the middle I start nibbling at his neck, him putting his arm around my neck panting

This continues for the next 10 minutes until don says-

"raphie I am about to cum!" I say out and continue hitting that special spot making sure he hit his edge

I determine to make donnie on edge at any coast I say while panting in his ear "c-cum into donnie" he starts hitting that special spot I moan at the feeling an-

"RALPH" I scream out while I cum into him I see him seeing him shut his eyes tight bringing me closer I fall lazily next to him panting

The moment his seed hits me it felt so hot and good I am panting by the moment he takes him self off I scoot closer next to him bring his face into my chest I hear him breathing clamly showing that he fell asleep I couldn't help but chuckle then I hear him say

"I love you raphie" I say falling asleep only hearing three words before I knock out

"love you too" I whisper falling asleep next to him completely forgetting the meal I made for us this morning . oh well.


	7. little truth

3In the kingdom mid-afternoon after Donnie and ralph "fun"

The king and two princes were still looking for his missing sons after nearly escaping the dark king himself, they decided to look in the bedrooms to find any evidence. When they got inside the shared room they were shocked (by the way mikey and leo share a room while ralph and Donnie share a room) they didn't often go in each other room but this was unbelievable

Inside there were two beds but it looked like only was used and I the corner was a desk with papers, journals and a torn up punching bag, at the other corner was clothes all over the floor, there was 2 cabinets one on each side finally there seem to be drawings all over the wall of them but what shocked them most was to see ropes randomly dangling in the ceiling at random spots

"wow" was all mikey could say to say it looked awesome was an understatement

"I think we start searching the cabinets" leo finally said in his leader voice after the shocked

"agreed my son we must find any evidence to where your brothers may be" and with that they went to search, after 5 minutes mikey finally found something valuable

"guys look at this" he basically screamed showing a drawing with Donnie and ralph sleeping in front of a cave splinter wondered where that cave was

"where is that my son" he took the drawing and on the back was writing he knows that is ralph writing

"it says I will always keep my promise to my Donnie-boy" he trailed off leo was the one who asked the obvious question

"what did those two promise that keeps coming up" he was starting to get generally curious about this topic

"dude why does it coming up in everything we do anyway" he was starting to get annoyed that he didn't know what the promise was about

"we find out soon my sons I think we need to know in order to find them" he needed to know what his son where hiding to keep them safe

"maybe we can ask April" mikey said as if she might be the only one who could possibly know

"we could can we go get her" they both ran out the room to look for April

5 minutes later they came in as if they have run a marathon with April smiling as if she was used to the exercise

"April may we ask you a few questions about my two sons and their personal life" the moment the king said those words April eyes wide and she ran as if he life depended on it

"I need to warn those two" was her first thought she was about to make it out the door when leo showed up in front of her and mikey behind her with guards surrounding her while she panted of tiredness thee king walked in front of her and asked

"we will have liked to ask you a few questions Ms. April, guards take her to my quarters". While the guards came closer she suddenly started kicking each on them and made it through all the guards before anyone said said "I didn't know she could do that "was the kings thought

"I must go your highness" she said with only one thought I her mind that she will help the two princes no matter what

April was about to leave until she heard Mikey voice sounding like he was about to cry

"p-please April tell us something" April stopped I her track and peered over her shoulder and slowly nodded, she shut the door and walked into a room with the king still somewhat in shock from what he saw and a half crying Mikey with a Leo demanding answers

"what do you want to know" of course she wasn't going to give full answers but hints so to speak, leo asked the first question

" what's the promise" he demanded he needed to know

"I can't answer that one, they need to explain that to you" she wasn't going to give out that much information but a little. The king decided to take the next question

"how much do you know about my son's personal lives" April couldn't help but smile as a memory came into her mind

Flashback

April was outside picking stuff in the garden when she heard rustling and looked over to see the two princes kissing. WAIT KISSING? She cleared her throat, they stopped with eyes wide and looked to see April

"what's going on" she couldn't help it her curiosity got the best of her, Donnie was the first to answer

"we are in …. a… r-relatio-onship" he couldn't help but shudder no one was supposed to find out, ralph talked next

"you aren't gonna to tell our dad right? "April shook her head but one question still remained in her head

"how long" she could see both with a blush on their cheeks ralph finally spoke up

"t-three m-months "he answered he whole bright red as his hair she smiled at the sight they seem to really care about each other April talked next

"let's make a deal ok you tell me about where you go and what you do okay" she only hopes they agree ralph spoke next

"what do we get out of it" he looked at Donnie and back at April to see her with a smirk

"well first I won't tell the king and I will cover for you and I want you to be happy" she replied with an honest smile she was a sucker for young love, Donnie finally decided to have a say in this conversation

"why" he whispered barely audible and looked up with big light brownish red curious eyes april couldn't help but smile at his face

"because I want see you happy and I want to see were you two go alright?" she took out her arm and both of them shook it from then they told April were they go to be alone just to be safe also how it al started and April was shocked with the story. when April wanted to learn a little fighting she was surprised they both learned to fought when they were young so thy taught her. they made a strong bond that would last a lifetime

flashbacks ends

now here's that bond in test they made a deal let's just see how long it will last…

"I know a lot of your son's personal lives "she said with a force smile she didn't like where the questions where going

"do you know what kind of relationship they have" that was definitely was definitely a surprise maybe he already figured it out of his taking random guessing

"yes I do" she replied with a seriousness, Mikey decided he was done being confused and asked a question

"do you know where they are like. Right. Now?" she could only think of one place that's close to the dark king's land for them to go. The cave. She nodded her head and looked up to see Mikey shocked face and leo face boring holes into her skull and the king's kind thoughtful face leo asked the next question

"why didn't you tell us "he growled he was slight shocked at his own behavior but she withheld valuable information about his brothers they were searching for

April looked away she might as well tell them a half-truth considering they are brothers she looked up and said" they told me not to tell you" at least that was the truth mikey being the youngest decided to ask the most obvious question

"why didn't they want us to know where they are" she in all honesty didn't know she just assumed they wanted to keep it a secret so they kept it well hidden. she shrugged. Finally, the king spoke again but this question was directed at April

"where did you learn to fight" she was surprised the king wanted to know at all she answered "your sons taught me "she whispers and she heard a dramatic gasp from Mikey

"wait Donnie knows how to fight and so did ralph" he sounded like he was winning to everyone but he couldn't help it he always wanted to learn to fight and his brothers learn without permission the king asked the next question getting straight back to business

"will you take us to them" april looked down she known she shouldn't she had to go first by herself

"I was going right now how about you come with after I visit them" she offered with a sad smile, she felt like she was betraying their trust, the king nodded and him and his son left her with more questions than the began

"I need to hurry to warm those" she thought while running out the door I would take a least a day, she started walking now unware that she was being followed

BACK AT THE CAVE AROUND NIGHT TIME

Both on and ralph were still in the bed wrapped around each other but ralph was slowly waking up, he smelled food he looks back down at Donnie and couldn't help but smile he slowly got out of his grip and clean the table and fell back asleep next to Donnie only to find him whimpering in his sleep like in fear

He frowned releasing he was having a nightmare "it must be what he went through" he growled to no one in particular hugging donnie tighter, all of a sudden donnie shot up with a scream

"AAAHHHHHHH" he was scared, what happen? Where I am? He soon saw ralph and quiet down to the point he was breathing steadily gripping onto ralph shoulder while sitting up

"shh its okay I am here" he tried his best to confer his brother despite being at his boiling point of his anger thinking what happen to his brother he gripped tighter when donnie starting talking

"i-it was awful" he couldn't help but shudder his nightmare was awful he was back at the hands of shredder getting raped again but then he remembered what him and ralph did and couldn't help but blush, of course ralph looking at his face and noticed

"what you blushing at brainiac" he smirked when Donnie looked away with a bigger blush man it could be so easy to mess with him

"of course ralph would be proud" he thought rolling his eyes with a big blush and smile "why do you think raphie" he asked he smiled shyly when he sent a grin in his way

"no reason" he ginned then he went all serious which isn't often so it must be serious " what were you dreaming about donnie" he asked with the most kindest voice ever. He noticed how Donnie seem to look away when he didn't want anyone to see what he could be thinking. So he did the only thing he could do –

When the question I couldn't help but look away but all of a sudden and hand made its way to his chin and moved his face and only saw ralph face and saw understanding and care in his piercing eyes . he couldn't help but break down at that view , he hugged him and cryed

To say he was surprised was a understatement Donnie didn't cry often unless it upset him very badly just when he was about to ask what it was about they heard twigs snap they both nodded got up and went to hide in the secret spot

But what they saw made them come out it was april looking out of breath she ran when she saw them and hugged them tightly saying ' thank goodness your okay"

"what are you doing here april " ralph asked when april did come it was always a emergency or something important

"your family is worried and getting suspicious of what you two are hiding" she said with all seriousness then Donnie asked the same question going on in ralph mind about this

"did you tell them where we are or anything" he couldn't risk his family knowing anything about them april shakes her head yes so he decided to ask the next question "what did you tell them

"come on lets sit so we talk" ralph said trying to get more info they went to the wooden table an sat down in the chairs april soon tells them everything that happen and there happy to hear that almost nothing was given but when it gets the part to where they are

"and I told them I will take them to you guys after I visit" she finished her story right after that and they both have one thing in their mind "was she followed " they both think when they hear more leaves from outside

"april go hide and say nothing" Donnie whisper and at first she's confused then she hears the leaves and nodes running to the hiding spot Donnie gets in a drawer while ralph hides under the bed they all look toward the entrance and what they see shocks them it the DARK KING walking in with his men and Donnie cant help but whimper and he remembers what happen to him

"I know I saw her come in here" the dark king thinks then says "are you in her little wore or are you hiding and hears a whimper and growl and smiles " why don't you come out so my men can have fun again

"oh great just when things where starting to get better" Donnie thinks with fear of what will happen if hes captured agaib


End file.
